


Head down to my heels

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Established Relationship, Making Out, Missing Scene, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Being interrupted by the customer was still at the top of David’s mind, and he wondered if Patrick was feeling the same pent up energy. And with a now empty store he decided to find out.





	Head down to my heels

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour bc I couldn't stop thinking about it (will I ever stop thinking about this ep? jury's still out) and we can never have too many takes on this scene, right??? 
> 
> title from "the feels" by maren morris

David finished ringing up the customer - who was originally just coming in to buy a gift, but Patrick convinced to buy some bath salts for herself, too, so at least it was a good sale - and propped his hip up against the checkout counter. Once Patrick was done rearranging the bath salts display, he joined David at the register, simply crossing his arms and smiling.

“You know,” Patrick said, “I think this is going very well. Don’t you think?”

David’s mouth twisted into his usual pursed smile. He honestly didn’t know whether Patrick was talking about the store or their relationship, but it didn’t matter. Either way the answer was the same. “Yeah, I do.”

Being interrupted by the customer was still at the top of David’s mind, and he wondered if Patrick was feeling the same pent up energy. And with a now empty store he decided to find out.

He took a step closer to Patrick, his moves deliberate in the small space between them, and was instantly rewarded by a slightly heated gaze that immediately flickered to his lips. David’s hand came to rest on Patrick’s waist as he closed the distance between them with a firm kiss. He felt Patrick grab his arm, thumb stroking his bicep as they fell into the kiss. David pulled away for a slight moment to breath, but Patrick was quick to dive back in. David allowed both of his arms to snake around Patrick’s waist, one of his hands grasping his opposite wrist, effectively pulling Patrick closer and bracketing him in. 

David couldn’t get enough.

There were so few moments they could allow themselves to get lost in a kiss. There was always the threat of someone walking in, or - well, that was it, actually. Someone was always  _ walking in _ ; to the motel, or Patrick’s room, or the store. It was maddening.

Unfortunately, Patrick’s mind was in the same place. 

“David,” he said quietly, warningly. His eyes flickered over to the store’s front door and inviting windows. 

David’s hands splayed against the small of Patrick’s back before sliding forward to hold his hips and give him a gentle squeeze. “C’mere,” he said, tilting his head back to the stock room and guiding them both behind the curtain.  

On some level, he knew this was a bad idea. A customer could walk in at any time and who knows how far gone they could both get in that amount of time. But in that moment, with Patrick’s hinting eyes and suitably kissable lips, he couldn’t will himself to care about anything else.

Once in the privacy of the stock room, David surged forward to capture Patrick’s lips in another full kiss. Patrick responded eagerly, the pressure of their lips sending a rush of heat down David’s spine. Patrick’s arms came up around David’s neck, and he could have sworn he sensed an upward shift of Patrick’s body, indicating he was leaning up on his toes. Their height difference wasn’t terribly significant, but god, if that didn’t drive him crazy.

David walked them over to where Patrick could settle back against the wall. The resistance of something solid propping them up only made their kisses more insistent. David’s tongue danced along the seam of Patrick’s lips before being welcomed inside. His tongue brushed along Patrick’s and the sound that Patrick emitted in response was slightly pornographic. It was a high pitched, needy whine, and David needed to hear it again. And again and again.

David’s hand came up to fit against Patrick’s jaw, captivated Patrick’s open and inviting kisses. The room was silent except for the sound of their lips pressing together, which David was convinced was the hottest thing in the world. 

Patrick pulled away with a heady breath and David continued to press kisses to his cheek, around the curve of his jaw, and down his neck. He heard Patrick’s rushed breaths at his ear and felt his hands come down from around David’s neck to find purchase flat against his chest. 

“God,” Patrick whispered hotly, craning his head to allow David more room to explore the column of his neck. “ _ David _ .”

“Mmm,” he merely hummed in reply, a little preoccupied at the moment. He began to explore with his lips and tongue, tasting the skin that was so distinctly and remarkably  _ Patrick _ . He couldn’t believe something as simple as making out in the stock room was making him dizzy with heat and passion, but he was steadily learning that that was the effect Patrick had on him. 

The sound that reached his ears when he lightly scraped his teeth against Patrick’s neck was so intoxicating, David wanted to record it and press it onto vinyl and live another hundred years to listen to it over and over again.

Patrick groaned and David felt the vibration under his lips. Too soon, Patrick was pulling his neck out of reach, but only to slip his hands around the back of David’s head to guide their lips together. David was distracted for a split second by the thought of Patrick’s hands messing up his hair, but quickly let it go in favor of the getting lost in the delicious pressure of their lips. Lips and tongue, and  _ oh god _ , teeth. Patrick grabbed David’s lower lip between his teeth, gently pulling and releasing before soothing it with his tongue. David reeled. 

A small whimper escaped from his lips, which quickly turned into a groan when he allowed his hips to press forward against Patrick’s. He worried for a moment that it was too much too fast, but Patrick responded with matched urgency, pulling away to heave a few breaths before coming in for another heated kiss, all lips and tongue and no finesse. Not that David cared in the slightest. Kissing this man, reckless with abandon, was perhaps the most pleasurable experience of his life. He wanted to keep touching, to be touched, to let his body give in to everything Patrick was making him feel. Feelings he should have been familiar with given all of his past experience, but this time, it was brand new. Patrick already knew the buttons to press to make him lose his mind. When he held David’s face with soft yet confident hands, when he pressed his tongue passed his lips and teeth to stroke against David’s in a hot rush, when he sunk into the kiss with practiced ease and let them both savor the connection, the stunningly overwhelming  _ rightness _ that washed over them - David was a goner. 

The temperature skyrocketed. David pulled his lips away from Patrick’s to return to the spot on his neck that was so tempting, so delicious and perfect. He kissed and pressed and sucked and bit and didn’t care about anything else in the entire universe. As far as he was concerned, his entire universe was standing right here, hips flush with his own, equally seeking out pleasure. 

Patrick’s hands traveled around to David’s back, gripping onto his sweater and guiding David impossibly closer. David was coming completely unraveled. He knew Patrick had said he needed to take things slow, but he noted the way Patrick’s hands traveled passed David’s waist and his fingers dipped delicately into David’s back pockets. That was  _ entirely _ unfair.

“You’re going to kill me, Patrick,” he said around a laugh. Patrick chuckled in return and brought their smiling mouths together in another kiss. David felt him roll his hips forward, the bulge in his jeans unmistakable. 

And then they heard the bell ringing above the front door.

“No, no, no,” David said in a rush, dropping his head onto Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick just ran his hands up and down David’s back, gaining a bit of control for himself. He coughed a bit uncomfortably. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I need…” He gently guided David to take a step back. David looked at Patrick, flushed and breathing heavily and positively wrecked. “I need a minute,” he said, huffing a quick laugh.

David squeezed his eyes shut and nodded fervently. “Right, okay.” He took another step back and rubbed his face against his hands. He was a little unhinged himself, but definitely a step closer to composed than Patrick.

“ _Ding, ding_ ,” he heard from the other side of the curtain, Stevie’s voice unmistakable. 

David was going to  _ murder her. _

“Ugh,” he sighed dramatically. “You’ve  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” 

He quickly rearranged his sweater and walked to the front of the store. 


End file.
